


Doctor’s Check Out

by zjass06



Category: Heroes Of Olympus Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Nico di Angelo, Doctor Will Solace, M/M, Making Out, Movie Theatres, Nico is a sly little shit, Patient Nico Di Angelo, Smut, So is Will, Top Will Solace, Very demanding sister Hazel Levesque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjass06/pseuds/zjass06
Summary: After not having a check up in a decade, Hazel finds out and forces Nico an appointment. Fortunately for Nico, the whole ‘check up’ goes a lot better than planned.





	1. Chapter 1

Despite the excellent liar Nico was, his attempts against Hazel were always futile.

It was, because of this, he just gave up on lying to her in general if she was just gonna snuff it out anyways. However, that often meant that he would have to tell her things that Nico knew for a fact she would go berserk about.

Like Nico's last doctors check up for example.

"YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN HOW LONG?" Hazel had shrieked, which still rang in Nico's eardrums while sitting in the crappy, blue, plastic chair of the clinic's waiting room. It was definitely an over the top reaction, just because he hadn't gone for a check up since he was 13 years old, it doesn't give a reason to deafen someone. Sure, perhaps going a decade without seeing a doctor was a little abnormal, but Nico never had a reason to go. All his injuries were never too serious, maybe once he stabbed himself with a knife by accident but that was nothing he couldn't handle on his own.

But Hazel was begging to differ.

She joined her brother in the seat adjacent to his, "You're all booked, Dr Solace, whoever that is, is going to check you up." Hazel meant well, in the end she just wanted to make sure her older brother was looking after himself, even if her way of doing so was personal torture to Nico.

"You're making a too big of a deal out of this," Nico began, stretching his legs a little on the chair, "I'm perfectly fine am I not?"

Hazel's amber eyes looked at him in what would best be described as a, 'bitch please' manner. "You haven't been in 10 years, Nico. If you try to justify yourself then, Gods help me, I will—

"Nico Di Angelo?" Called a lady, cutting off Hazel's empty threat. The cinnamon haired girl gave Nico a little nudge to get up, and Nico sighed before doing so, following the brunette lady to hell.

She had introduced herself as Phoebe, and led Nico to a room which had antiseptics wafting through the air. It was a typical, private ward with cream coloured walls and a tidied cot pushed against the corner. There were several medical instruments organised around in all shapes and sizes, and Nico wanted nothing else but to get out of there or to stab a scalpel into his neck to end his own suffering.

"Dr Solace will be with you shortly," said Phoebe before making her leave, her long ponytail swaying behind. Nico huffed and wandered around, inspecting items that were both familiar and foreign to him. He himself, was studying to be a pathologist so he recognised quite a few of the surgical equipments that didn't seem like they belonged in this particular room.

"Sorry for the wait, I'm Dr Solace," the Italian jumper at the new voice, turning around swiftlyonly to hit his shin on the cot. He bit his lip promptly in order to not curse in pain, but the doctor seemed to make no restraints against the light chuckle that escaped him, "But you can call me Will," he had added with a smile.

Will gestured for his patient to just sit on the cot, and Nico did so obediently. He sat and suddenly he became self conscious on how stupid he must of just looked, and how messed his black hair must be as he didn't even bother to style it into his usual way, instead leaving it as an undercut flop on his head.

He would be lying if he said he didn't know why he was suddenly itching to go sort himself out in a mirror, it was quite obviously the presence of Will over here in all his tanned glory. Unlike Nico, Will looked flawless. Even if he was only wearing some scrubs, he still looked like he could walk down a runaway right at that moment. He most certainly looked like a model with that stupidly attractive, loose curly, blonde hair of his and with those stupidly attractive freckles of his that scattered across his perfectly tanned skin in constellations.

So, so painfully, ridiculously and temptingly out of Nico's league.

The sex god doctor produced a clipboard and sat in the chair opposite to wear Nico was perched. He took the pen from behind the ear and clicked it, "So, what's your name?"

"Nico Di Angelo."

Will's eyes flickered up, and they were really blue, "Italian?" He asked.

"I, uh yeah" replied Nico eloquently. He wanted nothing else but to perhaps jump out of the window and make his escape from his sexually constricting torture. But instead, the question kept going and Nico was slowly becoming more and more controlling of his own self consciousness.

"Alright, that's all for the questions. Next I'm going to check your blood pressure, please remove your jacket," Will requested as he got up to get the device.

"Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?" _Oh fuck, fuck, can't you keep your fucking mouth shut for two seconds? Fuck._

Will turned around, device in hand, with the most deviously amused expression reflected through the simple cock of a brow and the kissable smirk of his naturally pink lips. "Typically, yes I suppose so, I happen to be 24. But I skipped a grade and my dad has a few connections so I'm pretty lucky to have this job already," he explained before adding, "As great as that jacket looks on you, you still need to take it off."

Nico's face flushed crimson, "Yeah, sorry," he said stupidly before shrugging off the leather. It was too early to be blushing, it was too early to be tormented like this.

The blonde strapped the machine around his now exposed arm, "I wouldn't peg you as the blushing type, but I can assure you look adorable," Nico was about to interject but Will beat him to it, "Don't talk, I'm taking your blood pressure."

The strap slowly tightened and then released the tension, Will looked down at the machine with a bemused look, "Looks a little bit high, but that could just be due to circumstances. Shirt off, I'm checking your heart rate."

Nico really hated this guy for making himself blush so violently, but if it was a show he wanted from Nico, then it would be a show he would get. So going against all things holy, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and ever so teasingly slowly tugged it up, shimmying a little just to draw a little attention before pulling it over his head. He stood up before Will had a chance to do so, and stretched a little to just be a little more douchey. Despite Nico's flustered vibe, he knew he looked good despite as cocky as it sounded. Forget about his stupid looking hair, but Nico was also an adult and has experienced his fair share of affairs to know how to be a little seductive every now and then.

Yeah so it wasn't appropriate, sue him for at least getting a little payback.

And it did pay out well since he could practically feel Will's piercing gaze on his pale olive back, it was enough to satisfy Nico but extra points for the quiet mumbling Will produced that Nico couldn't quite make into words.

"Turn around for me," said the blonde, not lightly like before but a smoother, deeper yet only ever so slightly demanding tone. Nico turned and met eye contact innocently, causing Will to narrow his _how the hell are they so god damn blue_ eyes.

He placed the cool stethoscope upon his chest without warning. "Your heart is basically beating out of your chest," Will supplied before removing the instrument, placing his hands on Nico's defined shoulder to turn him around so his back was facing him once more. From there, warm hands traced his back, dancing within dips and curves, something a little more intimate than medical. Nico felt his breath hitch as lips pressed against the junction where his neck met his shoulders, head rolling back the the simple press developed into a kiss, then a nip.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me," Will's whisper hissed into his ear, nipping at it lightly, causing the raven haired boy to produce a pleased sound as he felt his own fingers slip into golden hair, tugging encouragingly.

The lips removed themselves from their previous ministrations, now firm hand placed on a slender waist to hastily turn the Italian to face his doctor from up close.

Will's nose was basically touching Nico's and it took all of his willpower to just not lean forward in a much anticipated kiss.

"And as much as I'd love to show you," he breathed against his lips, "I can't, so you'll have to book another appointment."

Nico was proud that he did not whimper when he pulled away. Will tossed him his shirt and took the pen of the desk to scribble digits onto his arm. The Italian smirked at it, then Will added, "I hope for your sake you do book a follow up."

"I'm sure I will," Nico responding, tugging his black shirt and matching jacket back on, leaving the room and Will making his way again to the reception where Hazel waited.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Hazel asked in a knowing manner.

Not that she would know what exactly just went down in that particular ward, Nico just shrugged, biting back a smile, "No, I guess not."


	2. Chapter 2

Who knew 11 neatly written numbers could cause so much anxiety?

After a couple of hours, the ink inscribed upon Nico's arm was slightly faded, but the dark shade still stood out harsh against his pale tone. With shame, Nico could only admit to himself how long he had actually spent merely staring at the digits as if they held the answer of the universes. Simple, idle numbers; that's all they were.

Yet they swam in Nico's head that whole day, quite exasperatingly really. And it's not like Nico had tried to memorise the sequence effortlessly, it just sort of happened. Probably something to do with the fact that the Italian couldn't think of a single minute of the day that the ink didn't itch for attention.

The biggest issue was 'When was he actually going to use it?'. Will was a doctor - most likely full time - so surely his shifts must have been agonisingly long and overbearing. He wouldn't want to be a bother and appear too desperate while accidentally texting him during work.

Even as 19:45 struck when the Italian got home from the gym, showering and flopping down on the sofa, there was still the annoyingly constant nagging of ' _this isn't a good time_ ' circulating his mind. With a huff, Nico agreed that upon finishing at least two episodes of The Umbrella Academy he would only then even touch his phone.

So, he got about 17 minutes in until Nico cracked. Sprawled lazily along the sofa, he patted haphazardly on the coffee table for a pathetic reach for his device. He felt his fingertips against the cool screen and gripped it. His fingers danced over the keypad and dialled Will's number mindlessly before tapping the speech bubble icon only to find himself in another issue.

_What exactly am I supposed to say?_

Quite a few ideas floated his mind but none really quite hit the mark, his thumbs typing and erasing almost rhythmically on his keyboard.

Without sparing a thought, the 23 year old shot through a quick, 'Hey, it's Nico' before he could think better of it. He was almost sweating, breathing out a sigh as if he had just completed his final exam paper after a million. Elated as though he felt a tonne of weight off his shoulders, soon to be replaced by two as he anticipated his response.

Much to his pleasant surprise, Nico jumped when he received a notification almost instantaneously.

**Will:** It's about time, I was starting to think you were uninterested.

**Will:** It's nice to see otherwise.

Nico's eyes reread the two messages around 9 times before he registered any sort of action, thought or emotion. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth despite his lack of ability to formulate a response asap. He didn't want to keep Will waiting a weirdly long amount of time as he could see the 'read' mark right under his own texts.

All he knew was that he didn't want to appear flustered again in his presence, already giving Will enough of that during the 'check up' — though knowing that there was no way Will would know he was blushing right at that moment. The heat crawling into Nico's cheeks was slightly irritating. Nico had done things. He's a 23 year old guy, he's had relationships, one night stands, hook ups, etc... so why the fuck was he acting like a blushy virgin when it came to this particular blonde?

**Nico:** Sorry doc, you won't be losing me that easily.

**Will:** Oh I have no intention to let that happen ;)

Nico almost fainted.

~*~

"Nico. Nico! Hurry the hell up and open this door! Nico—"

Nico had always welcomed Hazel, how could he not? She was his weak spot; was about the sweetest girl he knew alive. She had a comforting aura and somehow smelt like freshly ground cinnamon and with all of that paired with a bright smile she could even lighten Nico's day. All in all, he loved his sister to bits, yet sometimes, she could just overstep her welcoming slightly.

Like right then, for example, when Nico was meeting up with Dr Solace in less than an hour and he still hadn't even showered yet. Hazel however made herself at home, plopping right onto the couch to flick through Netflix.

Nico just stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, not knowing how to kindly kick his sister out without being too inconspicuous. But apparently, he didn't need to when Hazel stopped humming and asked, "What's up, Nico?"

"I love you Hazel, but I kinda have plans today," he announced, pawing the back of his neck as if it would prepare him for the onslaught of questions he had to inevitably face.

The thing is that when it came to Hazel and Nico's love life, Hazel would almost act like as if it were her own. She had tendencies to sometimes go behind his back, team up with Piper and Silena, and trick him into blind dates that Nico would rather go to hell than to attend. Hazel was 3 years younger than Nico himself, yet she would still be the one mothering Nico on what and what not to do when it came to dating and - don't get him wrong - Nico mostly appreciated her input, but still, he was a grown adult who can look out for himself.

"What sort of plans?" She asked slowly, shifting around on the sofa and meeting Nico's gaze, obviously smelling something fishy.

"A date," Nico sighed, knowing there was so hope in attempting to lie to his sly little sister.

Hazel gave him the stink eye for a few seconds before her features, as if analysing Nico's answers. Then, her dark features morphed into ones of felicity, grinning like a mad man as she eagerly hopped on the coach.

_In 3, 2, 1..._

"Oh my gosh, Nico! You're finally getting out there!"

"—I was always out there."

"You're going on a date, this is serious, I'm so proud!"

"—It's just one date, Haz—"

"You've finally gotten over Percy I'm so happy for you!"

"Percy?! For fucks sake Hazel I've been over him for years!"

Hazel seemed to ignore this, practically skipping over to Nico and grabbed his hands excitedly, beaming brightly up at the Italian.

"What time are you supposed to be there? Be where? Who are you going with?"

Nico spared a dull glance at the clock that sat on the adjacent wall, "Around about 45 minutes and counting," he provided monotone, prying Hazel's dark hands from his own as she looked horror struck.

"You're always so unprepared for everything Nico, go and shower right now," she commanded motherly, Nico forced back a playful scowl, at this point just wanting to at least show up. "I'll pick out your outfit, make it quick!"

Steam trailed out behind the man as he opened the en suite door to his room. Laid out neatly across his duvet were the clothes Hazel had been able to dig out of Nico's hell hole of a closet. There laid was a button up shirt and some fresh yet ripped skinny jeans, both in black of course. The Italian dried himself a little more before slipping into the clothes (the jeans being a particular pain in the ass against his still moist skin) but soon enough he yelled at Hazel to come in.

She took her inspection, humming thoughtfully as she stared him down. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Nico let out an over dramatic sigh to portray his clear impatience.

"Your sleeves," she stated finally, "roll them up."

Turning on a single heel, he faced his full sized mirror and did what Hazel told obediently. He had to give it to her that she did seem to know what she was doing; the rolled up sleeves did most certainly look better than previously, fitting snuggly before the start of his elbows.

He turned once more to face her because honestly, she did serve to be pretty helpful. But Nico didn't get to it as Hazel held out her open palm, upon it resting a single piece of gleaming silver jewellery. He stared at it pretty startled, then met Hazel's frowning expression. She had never approved of any of the few piercings Nico had gotten, claiming it was too unprofessional even for him. Nico never really cared though, he got them when he was phasing at his finest, at the age of 16, drunk and rebellious. He'd still wear them occasionally, because he had to admit he did actually like them, but he just kept it on a down low due to Hazel's disapproval.

She placed the lip ring in Nico's grasp, "Put it on. Only the gods know how much I hate that thing but it does suit you quite well, whoever the hell you're meeting should like it."

He tossed her a smirk as he began to wear it upon the left side of his bottom lip. He pulled on it with his teeth to check it's secureness, satisfied when it didn't nudge.

"Who are you meeting anyways? Is it someone I know?" Hazel questioned, and Nico didn't even think about his reply or the consequence of it.

"His name's Will Solace."

A beat passed and Nico immediately knew something was off. Hazel would usually squeal or attempt to FaceBook stalk the poor guy but instead she just stood there, left, amber eye twitching before Nico realised — too late —the mistake he had just made.

"YOU GOING OUT WITH YOUR DOCTOR?!" She shrilled at such a high frequency Nico was surprised that his ear drums or the glass didn't shatter.

"Oh don't be such a prude," the Italian tried to joke dismissively, frankly it didn't work on easing the tension at all.

"Prude?! Nico that's your doctor you can't just flirt with him during your appointme— please tell me you didn't flirt with him during your appointment."

"Fine, I won't tell you then," Nico stated simply, slipping his phone and wallet into the back pocket of his slightly too tight jeans.

Hazel continued to splutter out several reasons for why the whole situation was fucked up and Nico only half heartedly listen as he made his preparations to leave. The cinnamon haired girl was going on about some form of violation of the Hippocratic Oath as the Italian brushed his fingers through his hair at a last ditch attempt to tame it, and, as expected, still ended up as a mussed mess.

They ended up walking to their separate vehicles together, his little sister still endlessly ranting about Nico's bizarre love life. The Italian was just about to seat himself onto his motorbike before he found Hazel's fingers prodding into his chest.

"When you get back, I want full details of exactly what happened with this Will Solace of yours."

~*~

The refreshingly cool autumn air helped calm the nerves Nico himself refuse he felt. It was a date, just a watching a movie, there was nothing to be nervous about. None the less, the Italian still found himself pulling over to a gas station to swiftly pick out a packet of peppermint gum and chewing two pieces for safe measures, after all, Nico thought, you can never be too safe.

He walked into the cinema, his eyes instantly drawn to the practically glowing, golden hair Nico found himself obsessed with. Will Solace was leaning against a wall, gaze locked on his device as his thumb swiped in all direction which conspicuously looked like he was trying to battle an intense level in Candy Crush. It was a good thing though, Nico thought, that he just so happened to be on his phone, because for a few seconds, minutes, or hours, Nico could fully appreciate the view. As he was looking down, the Italian didn't get as good of a view at his too fucking blue eyes as he'd want, his tousled, blonde hair shielding the azure orbs effectively. From the angle in which Will stood, he had one hand snug in a pocket, the other one swiping away at his phone, the same arm used to lean against the wall and Nico decided it was a very attractive angle... but then again did Will Solace even have an unattractive angle? Apparently not, especially not when he was wearing what he was. If Nico thought that the boy in scrubs made him look like a sex god, the Italian found himself lost for words seeing Will looking extremely delectable in a red and black flannel, unbuttoned, with a black shirt and a seemingly suiting yet out of place clay bead necklace underneath. Nico found himself weak for Will's rolled up sleeves, exposing his - woah they're pretty damn muscular - tanned arms.

Nico didn't know exactly how to greet Will, but despite himself, his feet still stride him towards the hot blonde like a magnet.

"Hey," Nico found himself saying before he could think of anything better.

Will seemed startled at Nico's sudden greeting, immediately discarding his phone into his pocket. He beamed a beautiful smile that almost made Nico melt on the spot right then and there, only to see Will's expression slightly waver. "Uh, hey," he greeted back, Nico picking up instantly on the edge of distractedness in his body language.

They collected their tickets, bought their pop corn and reclined in the back seats of the cinema hall with only a few people dotted around in the chairs. The movie was alright Nico supposed, he'd probably have a better opinion on it had he been paying attention to what was actually going on. Though the Italian was enjoying himself, he couldn't help but feel anxious at Will's sudden change in demeanour when they greeted. Will seemed distracted, far-away and the Italian couldn't place a finger as to why. He really didn't want this to end up going horribly wrong because Nico genuinely wanted to try out a proper relationship with Will (having made up his mind on that the day he gave him his number) but now, it seemed like Will didn't want that to happen.

It was a shame, really, because Will was perfect — too perfect for Nico. His eyes drifted from the screen of whatever low-budget comedy movie was playing, instead deciding to spare Will a glance since he may as well make the most out of their time together as possible. However, he didn't expect to turn his head to meet Will's usually bright blue eyes staring back at him, now dark and clouded, his pupil brimming his iris. His searing, piercing gaze fixated directly upon Nico's lips.

Nico barely had time to blush before Will surged forward, meeting Nico's lips in a crazed kiss. The Italian almost squeaked in surprise, the action unexpected but definitely not unwanted, so instead he sighed and twisted his fingers into soft, golden locks instead.

Most of the theatre was empty, and since they were sitting on the back row no one could see them, yet the sense of being caught shooting a thrill up Nico's spine nonetheless. Will's lips danced swift and skilled, completely in sync with the Italian's matchmaking kiss. Nico couldn't help but gasp quietly as he felt Will's teeth tug slowly and gently at the ring sat on Nico's bottom lip, drawing it back with him before he released it, trailing feather light kissed up his cheeks to his ears before whispering breathily:

"If you want to play dirty with that lip ring of yours Nico, we can play dirty."

~*~

Nico felt his back slam satisfyingly at the shut door of Will's apartment, too caught up in the heat of the moment as Will pressed kiss after searing kiss against him. Long, pale fingers clenched desperately against Will's hair, who groaned appreciatively as he practically forced his tongue into Nico's mouth, the Italian obeying his requests and opening up completely for him.

Their tongues danced a duel and Nico soon gave up his attempts as dominating the kiss. Will's warm hands went from cupping his cheeks to sliding down to his waist, not failing to feel the dips and curves on the way through their journey. Soon, Will parted from his lips, instead burying his face into Nico's neck and sinking his teeth into his supple, pale flesh without warning. Nico moaned in appreciative response, his fingers coiling almost painfully tighter in the blonde curls — though this seemed to have snapped something inside the blonde, as he grasped the front of his button up and literally tore it off his body, the buttons flying everywhere but Nico couldn't find a single part of him that could actually give a fuck about the state of his shirt.

Hurriedly, Will pushed it off Nico's shoulders and pulled away from his neck where a few healthy hickeys laid blossoming. Nico watched hotly as Will's lusty gaze explored every inch of Nico's exposed torso. "Gods you're so fucking hot," he said darkly, voice rumbling at the back of his throat before trailed kisses down his chest, torso and abdomen.

With a final, wicked grin to Nico, he watched as Will sank gracefully to his knees, his own legs shaking in anticipation, his hard-on pressing restrictively against his jeans as Will dragged down his fly using his teeth. As if the denim was offending him, the blonde roughly yanked them down along with his underwear, and lacking a warning, took Nico into his mouth.

The Italian's mind went completely blank. His eyes squeezed shut as his mouth dragged out an embarrassingly long, lazy moan; his head tossed back against the door. Will's mouth worked expertly on his length, very obvious that he knew exactly what he was doing. His head bobbed around his length with hollowed cheeks, Nico hips bucking forward only to promptly be held down by Will's strong hands on his protruding hips. Will released the tension before dragging his tongue along the underside of his cock, then sucking at the head, teasing at his slit. Nico felt the hot, coiling sensation bubble up inside his gut.

"Will, fuck, I'm close," he barely managed to warn, but Will didn't pull away. Instead he went faster and faster, Nico utterly blissed out to form the simplest coherence of any words before Will deepthroated him and with a final shout Nico came into his mouth.

Before Nico was given a chance to regain his thoughts, he was kissing Will once more, responding with a fiery enthusiasm until he suddenly felt himself being lifted. Instinctively, Nico's bare legs wound themselves around Will's still clothed waist, not once breaking the kiss until the blonde threw them onto his bed.

The Italian watched in hunger as the blonde stripped quickly, never seeing the medic without a shirt but similar to his arms his torso was muscled and athletic, making Nico so thirsty he licked his lips. His jeans quickly followed, along with Will's boxers before he dragged Nico by his hips across the mattress, Nico dizzyingly enjoying his man handling.

Wanting to repay Will, he sat up off the bed only to forcefully be pushed back. His strong, secure hands snatched Nico's wrists and pinned them above his head. "I'm in charge," Will ordered into his ears, a thrill of goosebumps travelling all over his skin, his only verbal response in the form of a whimper.

Will reached across above him, his hands digging through a drawer while lightly stroking at Nico's length. The Italian caught his smirk when he found what he was rummaging for, pulling back to uncap and pour the cool, blue tinted lube onto his fingers.

"Are you ready?" He asked throatily, nibbling at his neck while his index finger teased at Nico's rim.

"Just do it already— ah!" Nico barely had time to finish his sentence before Will's long finger pushed into him taking him by surprise. He tried to adjust himself to the intrusion as soon as possible, wanting nothing else at that moment that to feel Will inside of him. Soon enough, the blonde pushed his second finger inside, met by a mewl from Nico who was coming completely undone by the preparation. He began to scissor him open, twisting and hooking in search for his—

"Fuck! Will! Right there," he exclaimed as Will found his prostate, rubbing at it mercilessly while Nico was a mess on the sheets, completely under his mercy. After the third finger, Will only kept at it for a another minute before withdrawing his finger completely, Nico’s hole left feeling empty.

The head on his cock lined up with his hole and Nico's fingers were tangled in the sheets, panting heavily and anticipating. Will took a moment to memorise what he looked like in that exact moment, before thrusting in with a single, sharp snap of his hips.

Both moaned simultaneously at the assault of pleasure, Nico's eyes slipping shut as he willed away the burn. Will held steady, breathing heavily and staring down at the Italian, patiently waiting for his word. He was almost glad Nico was taking a minute to adjust, Will was close to coming just like that and had to send away his own premature orgasm.

Soon, Nico provided the affirmative nod, coffee brown eyes fluttering open, "Move."

As if testing the waters, Will pulled back agonisingly slowly, driving Nico mad, and he just about to the crown until he slammed back in his a force Nico didn't think he had. The Italian's back arched intensely as the blonde set a brutal rhythm that left Nico nothing more than a whimpering mess. Thrust after thrust, the Italian felt more swallowed into the pleasure, praising words escaping past his lips and his nails dragging down Will's freckled, tanned back.

Will didn't waver once, only when he suddenly pulled out and flipped Nico over on the bed, sticking his ass up before thrusting back in. It was almost too much for the Italian, having already came from the blowjob Will gave he was already quite sensitive. Nonetheless, his moans of bliss filled the room alongside Will's own and each slamming thrust. Nico wanted to bury his face into the mattress, but Will was having none of it so he dragged him up with his hair, pressing Nico's back against against his chest and continued his pounding assault.

He was already so fucking close, and when Will's hand reached around to grasp onto his length and began to tug in sync of his hammering it was no surprise he found himself coming of barely a minute of it. His head tossed back against Will's shoulder as he saw white, experiencing the most intense orgasm he could remember and the blonde was still riding him through it. A few thrusts later, Will also spilled inside of him, falling back upon the mattress in a haze, taking Nico down with him.

Using a few handy, bedside wipes to clear up the mess, Will dragged Nico in between his arms, letting his legs tangle with the Italian's. Sleepily, Nico rest his head against the blonde's chest, "That was the best sex I've ever had."

Will let out a tired chuckle, "It's cause of you. You looked so unbelievably hot today I couldn't even make you all flustered."

Nico apparently had enough strength to whack a pillow in the unsuspecting blondes face, before pecking his lips and letting his eyes droop with his warm body against him.


End file.
